


Red's Blue

by TheBlueKitty



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueKitty/pseuds/TheBlueKitty
Summary: ....This happened in a Dicord conversation, leave me alone.
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Red's Blue

Blue was talking wildly to Red before the team departed. Blue was excited to be on a ship and do different tasks. There was nothing that could go wrong.

Red smiled sadly at Blue as he talked. He was going to protect him. He’d kill White if he’d have to. No one was going to touch him. He looked at White. He was even trying to fit in. He was standing there, watching, being suspicious. ‘ _ Dumbass _ .’

“Are you excited Red?” Blue needed to stop being that cute.

He nodded. “Yeah, this will be fun.”

“Is everyone ready?” Black looked at them all. 

All nine of them nodded. Black nodded back. “Then let's go.”

Red blinked when everything faded to white, then faded back in. They were on the ship. 

“Hey Red! I’m going to electrical, you go do a task and we’ll meet up?”

Red nodded. “I’ll finish as quickly as I can.”

Blue smiled widely behind his mask. “Okay!” He skipped away.

Red glared at White before going to ‘do a task.’ He just faked doing med-bay samples. Once he deemed an appropriate amount of time, he turned, going to electrical. 

He opened the door and his blood froze. White was right behind Blue. He glared and snuck up behind White. He tugged him back behind some boxes, and snapped his neck. “This is what you get for going after Blue.” He got up and went back to Blue.

“Oh! There you are Red! Do you have some electrical?”

Red nodded. He tried to fake the task, but he didn’t know how to do this. Fuck, if he doesn’t do this Blue will get suspicious.

“Are you having trouble? Here let me help you!” He leaned over and did the electrical for Red.

“Thank you.”

“Its no problem! Hey what that red stuff on you?”

“Jam.”

“Oh, jam sounds good right now.”

“I’ll get you some after this is over.”

“You will? Thank you!” Blue smiled at him from behind the mask.

They both looked up when the alarm went off. Then went to the cafeteria. 

“Three people have died. Pink, Brown, and White. Does anyone have any information?” Black looked at them.

Blue and Red shook their heads. 

“I saw Red leave the med-bay, isnt that where Pink was found?” Purple accused.

Red tilted his head. “I left the med-bay before anyone else was in there. I went to Blue in electrical.”

Blue nodded. “We’ve been together most of the time.” Blue bounced on his heels. 

Black squinted his eyes at Red, but he slowly nodded. “Alright...we’ll skip voting for now.”

Everyone sighs but nods. Black dismisses them.

Red looks down at Blue. “I’m going to the reactor, I’ll meet up with you again soon.” 

Blue nods. “Stay safe. There's an imposter among us.”

Red nodded. He gently patted Blue’s head. “I will be, you stay safe for me, okay?”

Blue nodded then skipped off. Red looked around. He slowly made his way to the reactor. Purple was alone. 

Red locks the door. “You really shouldn’t have accused me in front of Blue.”

Purple froze. She slowly turned to Red. “I knew it was you. Who’s your friend.” Purple was trying to buy herself sometime.

Red chuckled. “White was, but I walked in on him about to stab Blue, so I snapped his neck. He was my first kill.”

“You...killed your teammate.” Purple didn’t know how to feel.

“I simply got rid of an issue.” Red smirked. “Like I am now.” He shot a spike through Purple’s head. He watched as she fell over. He sighed. He unlocked the door. Then he locked it back, he caused a panic at the other end of the ship. 

As he was making his way to the oxygen that was going off. He ran into Blue. 

“Come on Red! We gotta stop it!” Red nods as Blue grabs his hand and pulls him along. 

Blue started working on the oxygen, Red kept ‘guard’. Blue took off his helmet. “Woo, fixed.” He smiled at Red. Red took off his helmet and smiled at Blue. “Wow Red, your teeth are so sharp, that's so cool!”

“You dont mind?” Blue shakes his head no.

“Lets go to Med-bay!”

“I can meet you there, I’ve got to go down to weapons.”

“Okay, stay safe.” 

“Always.” He gently ruffled Blue’s hair before putting his mask back on.

He goes down to weapons. Lime was alone. He shoots him in the back of the head and quickly moves on. He runs into Green as he goes. With Both of them dead, he rushes to Blue. He meets him in the med-bay. 

“Hi Red!” 

“Hey Blue.” He stared at the scanner. 

“Oh, let me show you how to use it!”

Red watched him with a soft smile. He discreetly starts a reactor meltdown. Blue frowns.

“We better go deal with that.” 

Red nods and follows him. They get there and Blue gasps. Purple was dead. They stop the meltdown and report the body.

Everyone meets in the cafeteria. Red was softly rubbing Blue’s back. “They were our teammates…”

“I know..I know, we’ll avenge them. Yeah?”

Blue perked up. “Yeah!”

Black narrowed his eyes at Red and all the blood. “What's all that red stuff on you Red?”

“Spagetti sauce.”

“Oh, you ate my spaghetti I gave you! You’re such a messy eater Red.” Blue smiled at him. Red nodded. 

Red glared at Black, daring him. Black sighed. Red was practically clean. “So none of us know?”

“I think its Red, he’s awfully suspicious.” Cyan pointed at him. What was with the females accusing him on a whim.

“Its not him! He’s been with me the whole time. For all we know its you! I haven't seen you the whole match!”

Red was impressed. He never thought his little cinnamonroll could speak back like that. 

Black sighs. “Everyone, again, has no idea?”

Red and Blue shake their heads. 

Black gives an exasperated sigh. “We need to vote for someone.”

“Have you seen Cyan around at all Black?” Red asks.

“...No I haven’t..” 

“Vents, I bet she’s been using them.”

“No I haven’t!”

“Where were you after the oxygen went off?”

“I was in supply, I past weapons and communications.”

“Yet you didn’t see Lime’s body?”

“She wasn’t there!”

“Likely story.”

Black sighed. “Sorry Cyan...you dont have any good alibis.”

They all voted for Cyan.

_ Cyan was ejected. _

“Wait...Black, you don't have any solid alibis either.”

Black spluttered. “I was doing asteroids.”

“Surely you would have reported Green’s body...he was outside of O2…”

Blue gasped. “You’re right Red!” He glared at Black.

Red hid his smirk. “That's awfully suspicious Black.” Red hit the emergency Button. “I don’t like suspicion.”

“I’ve been doing all my tasks! I fueled the engines and did electrical!”

“When did you do electrical?”

“Very early on.”

“Hmm. The thing is Black, me and Blue were in electrical at the start.”

Blue frowned at Black. “Betrayed by the leader.” He voted Black. Red voted Black. 

“You’ve been suspicious yourself Red! There is absolutely no way you were with Blue the whole time!” Black voted Red. 

Red smiled. “You lose.”

_ Black was ejected. _

“Now...we can be happy yeah?”

Red nodded. “Yeah, we can be happy now.”

Red would lose. Red would lose for Blue. Blue smiled up at him. 

“Lets go finish our tasks!”

Red nodded. “Yeah.” 

He would do anything for his Blue, even if that meant killing off every other person on this ship.


End file.
